Liz, Patti, Death the Kid
by BlueEyedDayDreamer
Summary: It's simple, right? We just have to get along, right? But... It's not that easy, is it... Implyed KidxMaka in a couple chapters, but no pairings between Liz Patti and Kid.
1. Brooklyn Demons

1—Brooklyn Demons—1

I had met them in a simple way—simple enough for a shinigami, I suppose. It was a gloomy night, and my father had sent me to find partners on my own, having been discouraged after the attempts to find one for me. I had asked around and soon I was hearing a recurring rumor—one about two girls living on the streets of Brooklyn, and apparently someone had seen one of them transform into a weapon. I decided to check it out, and I left for Brooklyn immediately. The sidewalk rose up to meet Beelzebub's wheels and I touched down, retracting the skateboard into my palm. The alleys were clouded over with a thick fog—or was that cigarette smoke?—and I coughed into my handkerchief quietly. I had landed in a designated _bad spot _of Brooklyn, and I was determined that the rumored girls had to be in one of the many side streets. I started walking down the street slowly and cautiously, making sure to pull out my golden pocket watch—bait—once and a while, pretending to check the time. I did this every time I passed an alleyway. Just when I was about to give up and return to Death City empty-handed, I heard a hushed whisper behind me suddenly. I turned my head only slightly, stopping to stand next to a street lamp, pretending to wait for a ride.

"Oi, look at that guy… Did you see that watch he had on 'im?"

"Yeah, let's go mug 'im!"

"Shh, quiet down, he'll see us!"

I tapped my foot 'impatiently', waiting for my 'ride' still. This was it. I turned and cursed, throwing my watch to the ground, pretending to be angry. It worked, and the fish took the bait quite quickly. "Excuse me sir, you seem to have dropped this…" I looked up to meet a pair of dark blue eyes staring down onto my face. It was a girl, taller than me, with dirty blonde hair that grew down to her waist. There was a smirk plastered on her face, and a cigarette was placed between her lips. She held my watch in her hand, apparently holding it out to me—I knew she wasn't really going to hand it over again. "He's not answering. Patti, let's just get this over with." The tall girl said, without looking at the other girl. This one was shorter, but still taller than me, with bright blue eyes and blonde hair that pointed out just below her chin. She nodded and there was a pink flash of light. I strained my eyes against the brightness, and when I opened them, there was a pistol held in front of my face, the taller girl holding it in one hand—her other hand already holding my watch. So the rumors were true. This girl _could _transform into a weapon. "Hand over all of your money, and I won't shoot." The taller girl warned, staring at me with the smirk still on her face.

"I just have one question first, if you'll let me." I said calmly, looking the girl straight in the face.

She obviously did not like the way I acted so brave—under the pressure of the gun, especially. "Yeah, what is it?" She lowered the pistol slightly, still aiming it at my face.

"That girl transformed into a gun just now… Can _you _do that, also?" I asked, frowning.

She looked surprised for a moment, then pushed the gun against my chest. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

I grinned now, considering possible escape scenarios, and how I was going to get these girls to join me as meister and weapons. "Here." I reached in my coat pocket and pulled out a 100-dollar bill, handing it to the taller girl. She took it in her hand, stared at it in disbelief for a while, and then stared back at me, the look of shock still slapped on her face by the bill. "Have a nice night." I smiled, and summoned Beelzebub, riding off into the night sky towards Death City.

The next night, I returned to Brooklyn just in time to hear some sort of shooting going on in a nearby warehouse. I skated over to the entrance, taking precise care to be quiet. When I leaned over to peer into the door, an amazing sight met me. There were the two girls, facing about twenty or thirty policemen. The chief of police was shouting at them, and before they knew what was happening, the taller girl disappeared into a flash of pink light. The light landed in the shorter girl's hand, transforming into a gun immediately, which the blonde girl aimed at the officers. One by one, they were all knocked senseless by pink blasts of wavelength. I watched the spectacle in amazement, until the last policeman finally fell to his knees and dropped to the ground. There was a five foot pile of them right out in front of me. This was as good a chance as I was to get. I stepped out into the warehouse, climbing over the policemen until I stood at the top of them, looking down at the girl and her gun below me. The blonde stared up at me with wide blue eyes, surprised to see me again. I could sense the surprise in the wavelength of the gun as well. Then, holding my hand out to them in a somewhat welcoming gesture, I began,

"Hello."


	2. Irreplaceable

2—Irreplaceable—2

Now that I'd been with them for a week, wasn't it normal for me to start noticing their flaws? It had been more than a bad point on their part that they were street girls, but I'd managed to look past that, and into more serious aspects. I didn't expect them to be flawless, I just—preferred it. There was one thing that stood out, speaking of flaws. This was the taller girl—Liz—and her habit of smoking. Generally, I had been worried about it, but I was not really compelled to stop it until I had spoken to my father about the effects of smoking on humans. He had explained to me that it damages the lungs and teeth of the person, and in some cases, leads to lung cancer—if not taken care of soon enough. That was enough to make me very scared for my weapon's life. I decided to take care of the situation as soon as possible. One day, upon returning from the grocery store—which I had never been responsible for doing until now, there were two other mouths to feed in the house, after adding Liz and Patti—I found Liz watching television on the couch. Her half-lidded eyes stared into the glowing screen. Her cigarette was poking out of the corner of her mouth, and she blew smoke into the room occasionally from her mouth—apparently not even thinking about it. I strode into the kitchen quietly, setting the grocery bags down onto the counter, returning to the living room quickly as possible. I sat down next to Liz, forcing her to move over a couple of inches, to make room for me—I wasn't yet familiar with the human term 'personal space'—and looked up at her with worried eyes. _Hey, stop looking at her like that, _I told myself scornfully. _Why shouldn't I? _I answered myself, confused. _Moron, remember what you told me before. We can't let these girls get to us. They're only our weapons. Not our friends, our sisters, or our companions. Just weapons. And we're only a meister. _Myself answered, angry. _Ah, yes, I suppose you're right. _I told myself. _Yes, of course I am. You're imperfect. And you want to fix that, right? Well, what use are two teenaged girls to you in achieving that, eh? _Myself asked, smug. _Of course. I am imperfect. I have to perfect myself as much as possible… _I drew myself out of my inner conversation and said, "What're you watching?"

"Tell you the truth, I don't really know." Liz answered, not taking her eyes off of the screen. I heard a faint scream from whoever was on the television and she shook her head disapprovingly. "God, these guys are so _stupid. _I mean, do they _really _think they can jump _all those cars _with _one _motorcycle?" She said, blowing smoke into the air mid-sentence. The way she was complaining made her statement about _not knowing _seem like a lie. She was avoiding conversation with me. But why? Did she know my overall intention for the chat? I turned to face her and looked her straight in the eyes. This made her turn to me, with a confused expression on her face. "What is it, Kid." It wasn't a question, she knew something was up. I sighed, biting my lip momentarily, before beginning. I couldn't just come right out and state my concern to her, it'd show weakness. Instead, I decided to play dumb.

"That smoking habit of yours is just disgusting. It clouds my ceilings and makes the air smell terrible. Does Patti smoke? I bet not. And do you know what that means? It's _not symmetrical_, that's what. And you know I _can't _have that…" I found myself ranting, sinking into the words more easily with each exclamation.

I was in the middle of another vague reason for her ceasing the smoking, she cut me off. "So what you're saying is that my smoking is making you worried about me?"

Curse you, intuition.

"No, it's just that I… Father said that… Lung cancer…" Her words had taken me aback, that was all I could say.

Liz laughed. "Seriously, Kid, I'll stop if you want me to."

I tilted my head to the left a bit, confused. "I've been waiting for you to ask me to stop. I could see that it was bothering you, and I wanted to see if you'd have the guts to come right out and say it. Even if it was in a _masked _way." She replied to my silent question, smirking. She pulled the cigarette out of her mouth, dropping it to the floor.

"Good then, don't do it again…" I rushed from the room, all in a fluster. These girls knew me _too well _to have known me for only a week.


End file.
